


You're Suspending Me Up (With A Feeling)

by joidianne4eva



Series: Fireflies [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Derek, Creature Stiles, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7026508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joidianne4eva/pseuds/joidianne4eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warm breath ghosted across the back of Derek’s neck as he arched his back, trying to reach the heat of the body that haunted the peripherals of his senses. </p><p>A small part of his brain wanted to be ashamed of the way he probably looked, body curved in an unaired plea, the inside of his thighs slick from before. When Stiles had spread him out and fucked him like he needed Derek more than the air around them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Suspending Me Up (With A Feeling)

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to the awesome Cougars_catnip for the read through and beta!

Warm breath ghosted across the back of Derek’s neck as he arched his back, trying to reach the heat of the body that haunted the peripherals of his senses.

A small part of his brain wanted to be ashamed of the way he probably looked, body curved in an unaired plea, the inside of his thighs slick from _before_. When Stiles had spread him out and fucked him like he needed Derek more than the air around them.

Stiles hadn’t let him hide then, he’d spread Derek’s legs wide, long fingers digging into his skin while Derek watched the world catch fire above Stiles’ head as a thousand fireflies burst to life in the room.

Not even the sight had kept Derek from whining when he felt Stiles spill inside him.

Just thinking about it made Derek squirm and his actions provoked a chuckle, the sound rolling across his skin even though Stiles wasn’t touching him. If his partner had been anyone else the laughter would have had Derek’s body tensing up in uncertainty because Kate had used to laugh at him when they fucked too but this was Stiles and the sound of Stiles’ laughter made his wolf preen.

Exhaling through his nose Derek pressed his shoulders against the bed as he raised his ass in a move that was part taunt and part demand…a demand that Stiles seemed willing to ignore if the feather-brush of fingers dancing along his spine were to be believed.

“You’re so pretty like this,” Stiles breathed and Derek growled in response, keeping his eyes closed as his lips pulled up into a snarl.

 He was the alpha, he wasn’t supposed to be pretty or fragile or a hundred other things that Stiles made him feel. It was almost a reflex by now, to protest Stiles’ words, even if they made something warm settle low in Derek’s gut.

A kiss pressed against his shoulder broke his train of thought.

“You are…pretty, I mean,” Stiles repeated, his fingers following the trail of heat that danced across Derek’s ribs and he knew that if he opened his eyes, he’d see the fireflies that followed Stiles everywhere he went.

Derek didn’t open his eyes.

“Pretty and smart and so fucking brave and I can’t tell you how sorry I am that it took me so long to notice that,” Stiles whispered, his tone laced with regret and Derek huffed at that, because Stiles didn’t have anything to feel guilty for…not Stiles, not after everything that Stiles had done for Derek, not after what he’d done for the pack.

Another kiss, this time pressed against the small of Derek’s back, drew a gasp from his throat as he curled his fingers in the sheets.

“I bet you’re arguing with me in your head,” Stiles mused and the guilt was gone replaced by a low hum of amusement that made Derek grin in response but with his face hidden in the pillow Stiles couldn’t confirm his suspicions.

“I love you like this, you know? It’s like I can do anything I want to you and you’d keep begging me for more,” Stiles mused, fingers curling around Derek’s hips and Derek would have protested the presence of the fabric separating his and Stiles’ skin despite the fact that they’d both been naked before Derek had fallen asleep…well he would’ve if he wasn’t so far out of his head that he could barely register what Stiles was doing.

“Not gonna say anything?” Stiles asked and Derek shook his head even as he pushed back into Stiles’ touch.

Stiles pulled back for a second and the rustle of fabric made Derek’s eyelids twitch but he kept them closed even as Stiles tugged at his hips just enough to press the head of his cock between Derek’s cheeks.

The breath slammed from Derek’s chest as Stiles rolled his hips, the tip of his dick catching on Derek’s hole and smearing it with pre-cum as he thrust forward, slipping through the lube and semen that Stiles had left behind when he’d driven Derek to the brink just a few hours before.

Derek whined low in his throat as he jerked his hips up, trying to get Stiles’ cock where he wanted it but the younger man just pulled away with a laugh that had Derek growling.

“Big, bad alpha just begging for my cock, you’d think I wasn’t taking care of you, Derek,” Stiles tssked even as he rolled his hips forward again.

Derek’s mind blanked when Stiles’ cock slid between his legs this time, bumping against his balls as the man tugged him back into his thrust. The sound of skin hitting skin echoed in Derek’s ears as he screwed his eyes shut.

“Stiles,” Derek snarled and as if he was waiting for Derek’s word as a cue, Stiles draped himself across Derek’s back, blanketing his body as he reached beneath Derek’s body to curl his fingers around Derek’s cock and the touch made Derek writhe.

“Stiles,” Derek tried again but this time the sound was a plea.

Stiles nipped at Derek’s ear and the move was so wolf-like that it had Derek baring his neck before he could truly consider the ramification of his actions.

Not that Stiles seemed to be bothered if the way that he hummed as he moved his attention to Derek’s neck was anything to go by.

Derek raised his hips again when Stiles pulled back and this time when Stiles pressed forward Derek bit into the pillow because Stiles’ cock was forcing him open, spreading his muscles in that familiar way that made his wolf whine and claw at Derek’s skin.

Stiles just kept moving forward, inch by inch until Derek felt like he couldn’t breathe. He forgot just how big Stiles was every single time but the ache was as much a part of the experience as the pleasure crackling along his skin.

It was like he could feel Stiles deeper than where his cock had him stretched open.

Stiles’ heartbeat was in Derek’s chest and he found his lungs trying to copy the rhythm of Stiles breath as the heat of fireflies littered his skin.

It was like Stiles was everywhere; inside and outside, completely consuming him and Derek never wanted to get free.

The thought made Derek go limp in Stiles’ hold and if he concentrated hard enough, he could almost feel every single firefly that settled against his skin, like a thousand kisses.


End file.
